Veritas et Luminas
by May Solo
Summary: In a galaxy torn by war, a new ship sails for freedom...


_In the year 2280, the galaxy comes under attack by a race of aliens known as the Zaj, a brutal species determined to kill and conquer everything in its path. These warriors are merely the beginning of a massive invasion which will test the strength and courage of Starfleet and the inhabitants of our galaxy. In the early days of the war, a new ship is commissioned, its crew determined to protect and defend…_

USS Avalon- NX -3002-C Post # 1  
A new day is upon us- Veritas et Luminas  
  
_Alpha Centauri Shipyard NX Division_  
  
A highly cleared engineer sat in his office looking out of  
the large window which subsequently had a discreet view of the NX Ship  
Dry dock. As the engineer looked out his window he admired the work of  
his colleagues. At last the Prometheus class b variant was complete and  
just in time to defend against the Zaj. The majestic looking ship was  
extraordinary in many ways. Its weapons system was the most impressive  
system yet designed, and its shields, hull, and dual armor were  
considered unmatched in the fleet. But more importantly her crew… each  
member was hand selected by the highest authority of SFC. Both the CO  
and XO were considered among the best in their positions. Every  
crewmember had proven their worth at least a hundred times. For all of  
these reasons, one could understand how this ship received its name USS  
Avalon. In the history of early Earth, Avalon was considered the place  
where King Arthur and his knights awaited to return to defend England.  
In the past, former ships bearing the name Avalon had also proven worthy  
of the excellence that was now expected of this ship and crew.  
  
The crew's mission would be far more important to Earth than  
to simply explore, there mission would simply be to save the federation  
at all costs.  
  
_Back on SB10_  
  
Admiral Griffith had finished packing all of his things and  
was nearly ready to depart. He had enjoyed his time on SB 10 and would  
miss everyone.  
  
_Starfleet Command Earth_  
  
As Admiral Griffith prepared to depart SB10, another admiral sat

behind a desk in his office on Earth, reviewing a report from AC Shipyard stating  
that construction of the Avalon C was complete. At this moment in time  
it became apparent to him that it was time to dispatch crew assignments,  
the crew had been chosen, but now it was time to let them know that they  
were going to be the frontline of defense in this new vessel. First and  
foremost to the CO of the new ship… Rear Admiral Griffith.  
  
_Back at the Shipyards_  
  
Several hundred SF personnel scurried about the new ship  
that had taken two years to build. All of the final tests were being  
run. All systems were being checked and the Computer Core was being  
programmed with the final settings. All in all the mood was cheerful.  
  
_Meanwhile on SB10_  
  
Just as Griffith was getting ready to walk out of his  
quarters his commbadge beeped "Harold to Griffith"  
  
He reached up and lightly tapped the shiny commbadge. " Go ahead  
Captain."  
  
She responded "We have a priority one message encoded for your eyes only  
from the CnC."  
  
You could sense the feeling of wonder in both parties. "Put it through  
to my quarters. Please." At this point the tall older looking man turned  
and sat down at the desk in his quarters, he tapped the screen and the  
UFOP Omnicron appeared. He knew that this indicated the necessity of a  
voice command authorization. "Griffith alpha 2." The screen then  
shifted. A face appeared on the screen and it was none other than the  
CnC himself.  
  
"Good evening Admiral Griffith, I hope that I am not interrupting." Said  
the CnC.  
  
Griffith smirked and replied. " No sir, not at all, I was just preparing  
to depart the SB and head home."  
  
"Well then, I am glad that I caught you, I am transmitting a very  
personal request. You must however understand that the material I am  
sending you is considered Highly Classified, Alpha 1 rated. Consider  
this material a personal request from myself and the President."  
  
Griffith was amazed, and shocked. What could be so important as to  
classify it Alpha 1 and be a personal request for me. "Yes sir, I am  
receiving the transmission now. I will dispatch a response when I have  
read the enclosed information." Said Griffith.  
  
"Excellent Admiral, I look forward to your response." Just then the  
screen shifted and now the request/orders appeared.  
  
To: Rear Admiral Griffith, Retired.  
From: SFC, CNC.  
Security: Alpha 1- Highly Classified.  
FOR YOUR EYES ONLY  
  
Admiral Griffith,  
It is with great pleasure that I and the SF Council do  
hereby request your immediate reinstatement to Rear Admiral, Active. As  
you may be aware the Federation is combating several different enemies  
at this point in time and it is considered the highest priority to the  
Federation, that at this time we need a first line of defense. What you  
do not know, is that for two years the AC Ship yards have been  
constructing a brand new class of ship, unmatched in the fleet. This  
ship is classified Prometheus Class B Variant. However more importantly,  
it needs someone like you to take the command chair. We need your  
expertise and abilities to pilot this new ship. This ship is currently  
registered "USS Avalon. NX – 3002-C." I have attached a copy of the  
ships basic schematics, and information. We have also dispatched  
requests to former members of the Avalon-B, in hopes that they too will  
be willing to step back into the seats that were left so many years ago.  
I sincerely hope that you receive this letter and will consider assuming  
command of this ship, as the fate of the Federation may lie in your  
hands.  
  
Respectfully and Sincerely,  
SFC, CnC  
  
END TRANSMISSION  
  
Griffith then keyed down to the ships schematics, not that they would  
make any particular difference in his decision; he had already made his  
decision. He would take the assignment, but first he wanted to know what  
he was going to be flying. He clicked on the ships schematic file and it  
opened, it of course requested clearance and Griffith provided his voice  
command again. Then the ships schematics appeared.  
  
USS AVALON NX-3002-C  
  
Class: Prometheus-B  
  
Weapons/Defense:  
  
MULTI VECTOR ASSAULT MODE: MVAM. Currently Classified Alpha 1  
Ship can separate into three separate sections each  
operating on separate fronts and controlled directly from the bridge. As  
though attacking with three different ships.  
  
Phasers: 18 Type XII phaser banks  
10 Torpedo Tubes 1000 Photon Torpedoes. 100 per tube.  
4 Rotating Quantum Torpedo Launchers  
(30 Type II QT's, 25 Type III QT's, 20 Type IV QT's)  
2 Rapid Fire Transphasic Torpedo Launchers 50 Transphasic Torpedoes  
  
Shields:  
Auto Modulating High Capacity, Multiphasic Regenerating Shields. Total  
Capacity 4,310,000 Terrajoules  
Section-Section forcefields (Designed and used in Voyager during Year of  
Hell part 1 & 2)  
Ablative Armoring, Night Hawk.  
Deployable Armor –Highly experimental  
  
Hull:  
Heavy Duranium/Tritanium double hull, plus 21 cm Ablative armor.  
Emergency Deployable Armor. Also includes a high level Structural  
integrity field.  
  
Schematics:  
Length: 3001 Ft  
Width: 1202.3 Ft.  
Height: 390 Ft.  
Mass: 4.5 Metric Tons  
  
37 decks/ 32 Open/ 5 Classified  
  
1 Bridge & 1 Auxiliary Bridge (Battle Bridge) However in the even that  
both bridges are destroyed the ship can be controlled from Engineering.  
  
Crew Compliment:  
750/8000 (750 SF Personnel / 8000 Civilian, Misc.)  
  
Shuttle Compliment:  
  
4- Type 8 Pers. Shuttles  
3 Type 9  
6- Type X Cargo Shuttles  
4- Type XI Pers. Shuttles  
4- Type XVIII Shuttle pods  
3 Danube Class Runabouts  
2 Delta Flyer Class Runabouts  
1 Captains Yacht.  
  
Other Amenities:  
Holo emitters on every deck as to facilitate the use of an EMH/ECH on  
any deck/section of the ship.  
  
Warp Engines:  
  
4 Cochrane Warp Corp Generators feeding 5 Nacelles.  
1 Quantum Slipstream drive – HIGHLY CLASSIFIED! No other data available.  
  
Warp Capabilities:  
Normal Cruise Speed: Warp Factor 8  
Maximum Cruise Speed: Warp Factor 9.9  
Emergency Max Speed: Warp Factor 9.99975. (Not fully tested)  
  
Impulse Engines:  
5 Subatomic Unified Energy Impulse Engines  
  
Griffith was extremely impressed, he had only heard of the Prometheus  
class ships in the past, and had never heard of SF implementing QSS  
drives into their ships. But, as the file showed in reference this was  
the first, and only model to ever have that technology openly available.  
Not to mention the weapons system. This ship was more heavily armed than  
three Battlecruiser class ships put together. But obviously Starfleet  
recognized that this would be necessary to defeat the enemy.  
  
Griffith reached over and tapped a few keys on the screen of his  
computer, all of a sudden the face of the CnC was back on the screen.  
"Sir, I have reviewed your request and the ships specifications and  
would like to inform you I am accepting this assignment and  
reactivation. It is my honor to carry out command of this ship."  
  
The CnC smiled and nodded "Very well then, I will expect you to report  
to AC Shipyards within the next 72 hours. Your crew will be here and we  
will get you familiarized with all of the systems. I am transmitting the  
coordinates of the ship and you should have access remotely to the  
onboard ships computer to get to know the ship and its capabilities. I  
look forward to seeing you take command Griffith. Good luck."  
  
At that point the screen went blank and Griffith knew that it was time  
to get going.  
  
_Captain Harold's Office_  
  
Captain Harold sat quietly at her desk; these last few weeks had been  
very hectic for her. She was ready for a real vacation now. But things  
hadn't gone so bad. Griffith had kept things in order and maybe even  
made a few improvements. Like the massaging chair in her office. (That's  
for you my friend Captain) Overall she was pleased with how things had  
worked out. The station was in perfect working order. ::Just then the  
door opened and in walked Admiral Griffith.::  
  
"Hello old friend" he said to her.  
  
"Well hello there. I see you are up and about. Thank you for keeping  
things together during this tad bit of fun." She said lightly.  
  
"Ah, no worries lass. It wasn't any harder than sitting at home. Besides  
I had fun, and now I have more orders of command. Unfortunately they are  
classified… so… can't indulge. But I will say this… I will be back in a  
few days." He smiled and winked at her.  
  
She knew at that moment that something was going on, she didn't know  
what, but she knew that Griffith was up to something. She had known him  
far too long. "Well, you be careful out there. I will hold you to that  
word. I expect to see you a little more often now."  
  
Griffith smirked in his quirky Scottish way. "I am sure you will my  
friend. I am sure you will." He knew that simply saying this would give  
her the very idea that he would be coming back on a more permanent  
basis. Little did she know that the Avalon C was being stationed at SB  
10 for testing and for a front line of defense?  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Good luck old friend. Come back soon."  
  
"I will, I will. Trust me. I will be in touch soon. But for now, au  
revoir mon ami." He smiled and turned slightly walking slowly out the  
door.  
  
Griffith headed for the shuttle bay and boarded a Delta Flyer Class  
shuttle. He had no time to see anyone else, but had sent them all notes  
saying he would be back in a week. He laid in a course. Alpha Centauri  
Ship Yards.  
  
_72 hours later, AC Ship Yards_  
  
Griffith had spent the last 7 hours getting to know his ship and meeting  
his crew… again. He wasn't aware that the crew was his former Avalon  
crew. But he was happy. Each of them knew their talents and abilities  
like it was their own, so this would be an easy way to get things  
moving. Yes there were a couple of new crewmembers, but they were all  
fairly familiar to Admiral Griffith and his executive officer, Taylor  
Dorian. They had all met and spoke everything over; it was time to get  
under way. The ships systems were confirmed ready and it was time to  
christen the ship.  
  
_4 hours later_  
  
The USS Avalon sat in Dry Dock. The ships crew was at their stations,  
they were only awaiting clearance and the Admiral's order to clear dock.  
On the promenade above, the President and the CnC accompanied by several  
other high ranking officials stood waiting for the Avalon to be  
christened. The same engineer mentioned earlier sat in his office  
watching out the window looking at this beautiful ship, he noticed the  
bottle of 250 year old champagne was flying, it was 100 meters off the  
port bow and closing… it twirled elegantly through space, spinning  
slowly and in a straight line heading dead for the registry number of  
the ship. 10 meters, 4 meters, 1 meter… the glass shattered the  
champagne slowly oozed out of the bottle in a fine spray. Everyone  
around clapped and the mood was wonderful. The engineer sat at his desk,  
it was done. Now the Federation could be saved.  
  
_Meanwhile on the bridge_  
  
The communications officer looked at Admiral Griffith. "Sir, Dry dock is  
reporting we are clear for departure."  
  
Griffith smiled, and stood up. "Comm inform Dry dock we thank them for  
their clearance. Helm, take us out ¼ impulse engines. Slow and steady."  
The ship began to move, as each meter of the ship cleared the dock,  
people wooed at the look of this new ship. To date only a handful of SF  
officers other than the AC ship dock had seen it. It was a beauty.  
  
"Sir, we have cleared space dock. SFC has cleared us for full departure.  
Course heading sir?" came the voice of the Avalon's Helmsman.  
  
"Helm, set a course, SB 10, Warp 8. Let's stretch our legs a little bit  
shall we!"  
  
"Course set. Sir." Replied the helmsman.  
  
"Engage." Came the voice of Admiral Griffith.  
  
"Aye sir." Came the voice of the Avalon's helm officer. At that point he  
reached up and tapped the final key sequence, the Avalon's nacelles came  
online and only nanoseconds later engaged. The ride was very smooth.  
  
Griffith looked down at the command tactical. He reached up and tapped  
his comm. Badge, "Griffith to Engineering".  
  
"Lt. Jackson go ahead sir." Came the reply of a younger  
engineer, but she was well known throughout the fleet for her  
engineering expertise. Even as a Lt. she was considered one of the  
foremost leaders in quantum technology, and since this was the only ship  
in the fleet to openly utilize that technology, her place was on the  
Avalon.  
  
"Lt. How does the propulsion system look? Any problems?"  
said Griffith.  
  
Lt. Jackson responded promptly, after reviewing the  
engineering system panel " No sir, no problems down here. Engines are  
running normal. Anti-matter containment field is within specifications  
and warp field is stable."  
  
"Wonderful. Keep me informed, I want to know at the first  
sign of any problem." Said Griffith.  
  
He then looked down at his Tactical Officer, Lt. Commander  
O'lion " Cmdr O'lion weapons status?"  
  
O'lion looked at the screen " Sir, all systems report  
normal."  
  
"Wonderful. Keep me apprised to any changes in the systems.  
I would like you to arrange a test of your phasers."  
  
O'lions eyes widened, he was looking forward to that. The  
ships weapons armament was extraordinary. He couldn't wait to test the  
transphasic torpedos.  
  
Griffith reached over and tapped the general comm. " All  
hands this is the Captain speaking. Standby to initiate the Quantum Slip  
Stream Drive." He then looked down at the helm station " Helm, course  
correction, heading 010 mark 2. Take us out, SS Warp 1. Take us just  
outside of the sector then swing around and lay in a course for SB10."  
  
"Aye aye captain. Course laid in, heading 010 mark 2, QSS  
Warp 1."  
  
"Engage" came the voice of Rear Admiral Griffith.  
  
_Like what you see? Interested in joining a group of creative Star Trek fans in a fun role-playing environment? Check out our _

_To join, email us at:_


End file.
